Jeri-Show/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Jeri-Show (during their run as a team) have participated in. 2009 :*July 26, 2009--Night of Champions: Chris Jericho chose the Big Show to replace Edge as his Tag Team championship partner.. :*July 27, 2009--RAW: Cryme Tyme beat Tag Team champions Chris Jericho & Big Show by DQ with Shaquille O'Neal as referee.. :*August 7, 2009--SmackDown!: JTG w/Shad Gaspard defeated Chris Jericho w/The Big Show in a singles match.. :*August 14, 2009--SmackDown!: The Big Show w/Chris Jericho defeated JTG w/Shad Gaspard in a singles match.. :*August 17, 2009--RAW: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated Unified Tag Team champions Chris Jericho & The Big Show.. :*August 21, 2009--SmackDown!: Chris Jericho & The Big Show & Dolph Ziggler beat Rey Mysterio & Shad Gaspard & JTG.. :*August 23, 2009--WWE SummerSlam: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated Cryme Tyme to retain the Unified Tag Team titles.. :*August 24, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho & Big Show confronted boxer Floyd Mayweather until MVP & Mark Henry showed up.. :*August 28, 2009--SmackDown!: Chris Jericho w/Big Show vs. Shad Gaspard w/JTG ended in a No Contest in a singles match.. :*August 31, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho (suffered a bloody nose) defeated Montel Vontavious Porter.. :*September 7, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho reluctantly played a round of "The Price is RAW" with guest host Bob Barker.. :*September 11, 2009--SmackDown!: Unified Tag Team champions Chris Jericho & Big Show beat Cryme Tyme in a Non-title match.. :*September 13, 2009--WWE Breaking Point: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated MVP & Mark Henry to retain the Tag Team titles! :*September 14, 2009--RAW (Toronto): Trish Stratus returned to the WWE for one night to act as guest host of RAW.. :*September 18, 2009--SmackDown!: Batista defeated Chris Jericho - (Big Show challenged Batista for next week's SmackDown!)... :*September 21, 2009--RAW: Randy Orton & Chris Jericho & Big Show beat John Cena & Montel Vontavious Porter & Mark Henry.. :*September 25, 2009--SmackDown!: Batista defeated The Big Show w/Chris Jericho by DQ (Batista made Jericho tap afterwards).. :*September 28, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated MVP & Mark Henry to retain the Unified Tag Team titles.. :*October 4, 2009--WWE Hell in a Cell: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated Batista & Rey Mysterio to retain the Tag Team titles.. :*October 5, 2009--RAW: Guest host Ben Roethlisberger brought his Pittsburgh Steelers offensive line to line up with the Big Show! :*October 12, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho was named the captain of Team SmackDown! for a 7-on-7 Elimination match.. :*October 16, 2009--SmackDown!: Kane informed Chris Jericho that he had been named co-captain of Team SmackDown!.. :*October 19, 2009--RAW: Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho did not get started cause RAW vs. SD! broke out in a brawl! :*October 25, 2009--WWE Bragging Rights: Team SmackDown! defeated Team RAW when the Big Show turned on Team RAW.. :*October 26, 2009--RAW: The Big Show revealed that he struck a deal with SD! General Manager Theodore Long to get a title shot! :*October 30, 2009--SmackDown!: Chris Jericho defeated Kane in a Championship Opportunity match.. :*November 2, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho defeated WWE champion John Cena and the Big Show in a 3-WAY Non-title match.. :*November 9, 2009--RAW: DX (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) defeated Jerishow (Chris Jericho & The Big Show) in a tag match.. :*November 16, 2009--RAW: John Cena & Undertaker beat Triple H & Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho & Big Show in a 3-WAY.. :*November 20, 2009--WWE SmackDown!: The Undertaker & Kane vs. Chris Jericho & The Big Show ended in a No Contest.. :*November 22, 2009--WWE Survivor Series: The Undertaker beat Big Show and Chris Jericho in a 3-WAY to retain the World title.. :*November 23, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho hyped the upcoming TLC match pitting himself & Big Show against Degeneration-X.. :*November 30, 2009--RAW: Triple H w/Shawn Michaels defeated Chris Jericho w/The Big Show - (Jericho must face DX next week!) :*December 4, 2009--SmackDown!: Unified Tag Team champions Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated Cryme Tyme.. :*December 7, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho vs. DX (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) ended in a No Contest when The Big Show interfered.. :*December 11, 2009--SmackDown!: Eric Escobar vs. Chris Jericho was turned into a handicap match by Vickie Guerrero.. :*December 13, 2009--WWE TLC PPV: Triple H & Shawn Michaels beat Chris Jericho & The Big Show to win the Tag Team titles! :*December 14, 2009--Slammy Awards: Chris Jericho & The Big Show won the Slammy Award for 2009 "Tag Team of the Year".. :*December 21, 2009--RAW: The Big Show told Santa Clause all he wanted was for his best friend Chris Jericho to be back on RAW.. :*December 28, 2009--RAW: Chris Jericho protested with a petition outside the arena until the Big Show gave him a front row ticket! 2010 :*January 4, 2010--RAW: DX w/Hornswoggle defeated Chris Jericho & The Big Show to retain the Unified Tag Team titles. External links * Profile Category:Wrestler event history